Book 1: Sunset
by 111kristin111
Summary: Young Vernkit feels like life is falling down ontop of her. After a battle with Riverclan that took three warriors, she turns into an apprentice and is forced to battle Riverclan. She sees the death of cats so dear to her. And leafbare approaching.


Warriors

The dark sky

Book 1: Sunset

Thunderclan:

Leader: Graystar, dark tabby tom

Deputy: Lionheart, orange pelted tom

Medicine cat: Clearpool grey pelted she-cat

Apprentice: Snowpaw white pelted she-cat

Warriors:

Peddleclaw she-cat, Apprentice: Forestpaw

Grassstorm tom. Apprentice: Holepaw

Brokentail tom, with only half a tail

Pinefur tom

Appleflight she-cat. Apprentice: Smockpaw

Riverfoot tom

Tigerfrost tom

Leafclaw she-cat

Stormwind she-cat

Apprentices:

Forestpaw tom

Holepaw tom

Smockpaw she-cat

Queens:

Ferntail, Graystar's mate.

Rockteeth, Grassstorm's mate. Kits: Rosekit, and Dirtkit

Darkfur, Lionheart's mate. Kits: Poppykit, Greykit, and Vernkit

Elders:

Sharpfang.

Chapter 1:

Vernkit looked up at all the warriors running around in the clearing yowling and hollering.

Poppykit spoke up first. "What's going on mommy?" Poppykit was the youngest of her litter. Vernkit was the second, and Greykit the first.

Darkfur looked down at her kits with a frightened look. "Nothing. Just curl up in your nests; I'll be right back."

Vernkit, Poppykit, and Greykit all watched their mother leave. "Something's wrong." Greykit meowed. Greykit was the strong and wise one of the kits. Poppykit the more quiet one who was super fast, and Vernkit the one that could win a fight by just talking.

"Of course." Poppykit mewed. "Mommy wouldn't have looked like that."

"Well I'm gonna go see." Vernkit got up from the nest and started her way toward the exit. It was easy to get out of the nursery now because all the other queens were gone and there were no guards.

"No!" Greykit spat. "You can't."

Vernkit didn't pay no mind to him and kept on walking. Outside Graystar was on high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come for a clan meeting!" The clan appeared from all the dens.

"Our border patrol has just came back with news that Riverclan cats were on _our_ territory!" Graystar mewed with anger. "Are we going to put up with that?"

"No!" Cat's called out from the clearing. Even though Vernkit was just a kit, she felt like attacking a clan that might have accidentally crossed the border was wrong.

Graystar formed a sly smile across his face. "Then we'll send a fighting patrol over there right away. Since it's only sun-high we'll attack tonight at sun-down." He examined his warriors. "I'll take Riverfoot, Stormwind, Peddleclaw, Forestpaw, Grassstorm, Smockpaw, and Lionheart." Stormwind looked uneasy. I could tell she didn't want to go. The apprentices were jumping with joy for there first real-battle.

"I can't wait to show those fish eaters who's boss!" Forestpaw meowed to Smockpaw.

"Yeah! We'll take um down with one blow!" Smockpaw threw in.

Darkfur padded back to the nursery, but then she saw Vernkit. "You'll be an apprentice soon." She padded into the nursery, Lionheart hot on her heels.

Vernkit padded slowly back into the nursery. One day she would be a warrior going out to fight and make Thunderclan stronger than ever. One day she'll be deputy and Greykit would be clan leader. Poppykit would somehow become medicine cat. _Yep. I have an over worked imagination. _Vernkit thought.

"Are you gonna be okay daddy?" Poppykit asked watching her big father settle down next to Darkfur who was licking his fur.

"Of course." Lionheart assured them. "It won't be a big fight or anything like that."

Darkfur looked worried. "You say it like nobody will get injured."

"We'll isn't that the life of a warrior? Looking after your clan first? Going into battle knowing you may not escape? It's are life."

Darkfur didn't looked pleased. "I still don't like this idea of battling Riverclan. It could have been a minor thing. Graystar could have went and talked to Swayingstar before a battle!" Swayingstar was Riverclan's leader.

"So they could know we're planning attack?" His fur began to fly up. "I don't think your thinking properly." and with that Lionheart left the nursery.

Darkfur sighed. She hated it when Lionheart got mad at her. Vernkit looked up to her mother with wide eyes. "Is it really gonna be okay?"

Darkfur put her paw on Vernkit's head. "Of course my young warrior. Of course."


End file.
